The present invention is directed to a prosthetic device and specifically to an improved compound prosthesis intended to be implanted in a female breast following removal of diseased body tissue.
Still more particularly, the invention is directed to a bio-compatible breast implant characterized in that following an initial period after implant provides the patient with a close simulation of a natural breast.